


Curry, birthdays and Everything.

by anakinsama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nayuta gets a mention too, and NayuReon gets mentioned, not really a birthday fic tbh, there's a Banri cameo too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama
Summary: Rio's birthday is coming, Wataru is freaking out and Yuuto is a good friend.[very late, was supposed to come out for Rio's birthday]
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 12





	Curry, birthdays and Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late because I got sick and I've always been slow at writing to begin with, but I still wanted to publish it.
> 
> The title is a very loose reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy for absolutely no reason.

So, November 8 was coming and Wataru was on the verge of a breakdown.

Everything within expectations.

The situation was totally under control.

"Under control" shouldn't mean that Wataru was almost crying in a convenience store's aisle, but Yuuto was willing to stretch it a bit. After all, he really was in a difficult situation.

«I really can't do this, Yuu...»

«No, you absolutely can! It will work out! Somehow!»

And thus they bought the tenth instant curry mix that week.

The plan seemed easy: since Rio despised sweets, Wataru wanted to surprise him with his beloved curry for his birthday, and maybe be a little cute about it or even mustering up the courage to give him a gift too.

And his trusted confidant was obviously Yuuto, who had known about his crush -and sexual orientation- for months now and wholly supported him.

In the beginning, Wataru was tip-toeing around everyone: his family situation was weird enough that he didn't really feel like confiding in one of his parents or his brother, and his high school friends didn't seem the most open-minded people ever so he never brought the topic up.

Even in university, he didn't feel that confident talking about his sexual preferences, and then Yuuto showed up and, despite his denseness in other topics, noticed everything in a matter of days.

Wataru wasn't used to being accepted, but he was glad to have a friend he could trust and be open with.

But that wasn't really useful in his current situation, wasn't it? Instead of diverging and indulging in thinking that he was lucky to have a friend, he should've focused on how to actually make the curry roux without burning it. Which was... what he was doing at the moment.

Both Yuuto and Wataru tried to taste it, and it was a fail. Like always. So they took a break, Wataru _finally_ had his breakdown because he was prone to pessimism after all, ate a slice of the raspberry cheesecake that was in the fridge and calmed down.

The rollercoaster that was Wataru being emotional seemed to have stopped for now, so Yuuto decided to check his phone.

Especially because he was waiting to hear back from Ren.

-"Me and Rio had fun at the batting center! :) Should I stop on the way home and buy more curry mix?"

Yuuto smiled and then sighed.

«You sound like a shoujo heroine. Are you chatting with Ren?»

«I'M NOT- well I guess I am. He's going shopping. He's so cute. I'm going to scroll insta for a bit so I can distract myself.»

Instagram delivered. In the form of lots of fun and stylish posts, sure.

Like Reon's "spontaneous-looking" photoset -he could see how smart and planned the photo composition really was, but the idea was to make it look natural and effortless- that just so happened to feature collaboration items that were currently on sale and showed the features of him his fans liked the most.

Like _collarbones_ , it seemed, since he left the collar of his shirt pretty open on purpose.

Even the caption had product placement.

**gyro.reon** outfit of the day! Check out GYROAXIA's newest collaboration collection: > _link_

But the real fun came when he scrolled a bit downwards.

He could recognize the red furniture from a very familiar sharehouse's kitchen in the blurry background of what was supposed to be... pancakes? Scrambled eggs? A cursed pack of cheese that exploded in the microwave?

Yuuto really wasn't sure.

**note0130** cooking w/ the famous Cat-like Roommate, doesn't look edible but he's cute so I'll eat anyway 💘

Yuuto had to chuckle. Reon was so shamelessly in love, at least when he could show it without consequences.

**naito.yuu** are your tastebuds really worth it, though?

 **noteo130** have you seen him in a leather jacket? you would sacrifice your tastebuds for him too after that

 **naito.yuu** a leather jacket doesn't make everything better instantly, especially not him

 **note0130** you just say that because your crush isn't wearing one

 **naito.yuu** but that can change any moment! :)

That break really was worth it. Not only he had fun, but he also got inspiration. And not only to make Ren wear a leather jacket.

«Wataru.»

«What is it now, Yuu?»

He still seemed down. Understandable.

«If this doesn't work out... you can always ask Rio to teach you. He's a genius, after all.»

Less than one second elapsed until Wataru's face was burning so brightly it was a global warming hazard.

«Are you- I can't ask him that! And it wouldn't be a birthday present if he has to work on it himself!»

«But it would taste good and he would have a lot of fun, I'm sure. Or you could always just ask him out and put an end to this situation, you know.»

«I can't possibly do that he would never go out with me-»

-

«Nanahoshi, whose neck should I break? I'm a very tolerant person but I can't accept someone not wanting to hang out with Matoba, they should consider themselves lucky to be looked at by him.»

«You shouldn't go around breaking necks about this, it would be suicide.»

«But isn't it _homicide_ if I kill someone?»

«I know what I said.»

Wataru wasn't the only one blushing now.

-

November 8 came and it was a pretty quiet day in the sharehouse, save for the fact everyone greeted Rio and had presents for him.

The birthday boy was in an unusual rush to go out to "do some chores and study in the near library", and Wataru disappeared too within minutes from the former's departure to "deal with some urgent tasks".

Dumb excuses, but the others knew what was up already so it didn't really matter.

«Should we follow them on their date?»

«Are they even aware it's a date?»

«It'll go well, don't worry!»

«I'm surprised you're not following them in a trench coat and sunglasses like it happens in anime.»

«I would never do that to my dear shy friend!»

«...Nayuta-kun says they're having fun! I'm glad.»

«Ren, did you send _Asahi Nayuta_ of all people to follow them?»

«He's reliable and precise, so why not?»

«...so we set up two couples in a single afternoon.»

**Author's Note:**

> brief summary of how I came up with the Instagram usernames:
> 
> note0130: January 30 is Reon's birthday, and the second kanji in Reon's name can be read as "sound" or "note".  
> naito.yuu: Naitou Hayato was the name Hijikata Toshizou took up when he became a hatamoto, and Yuuto is a history otaku. Also it sounded good.
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you liked reading it!  
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @anakinsama


End file.
